Close Your Eyes
by oh hay psy
Summary: Remus asks Sirius what colour his eyes are. Slash Ahoy!


Author's Note: Wow. I think I've finished a fic I won't hate in a week. Yay! And my first slash fic too. Odd, considering I support this pairing more than any other in existence. Many thanks to Daria, for assuring me that the first half wasn't complete and utter crap. Dedicated to Dar, Auto, Krys, Amanda, and all my other roleplaying buddies 3 3  
  
Close Your Eyes  
  
Sirius lay back on the pillows of the small bed, still panting slightly. He didn't care that the bed was small. It just gave him another reason to sleep even closer to Remus. As if he needed another reason. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Holy God...." The words came out almost a moan, with the husky tones of the thoroughly shagged.  
  
A low, throaty chuckle came from above him, followed by the warm, familiar weight of Remus' body atop his. Lips pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of his throat. "No, just me." Remus' voice, while less melodious than Sirius', has the same soft rasp to it at the moment.  
  
"/Just/ you. Please." Rich dark blue eyes opened as he lifted his head slightly, tilting his face down to catch Remus' lips for a short, sweet kiss. They broke after only a few seconds, taking a moment to just look at each other. /Merlin/, Remus always looked so beautiful after sex. Pale skin was luminous, cheeks slightly flushed. Pupils were slightly dilated, while over-bright eyes peeked out through golden-brown fringe. Unable to stop himself, he again brought his face forward, recapturing Remus' lips with his own.  
  
"You're beautiful..." He murmured against Remus' lips, before pulling away slightly. "Your skin..." One hand slid up Remus' back. "Your hair..." The hand continued up, fingers winding in the tawny locks. He raised his other hand to Remus' lips, forefinger brushing over them. "Your lips..." The hand rose slightly towards Remus' eyes, which closed instinctively. Sirius barely ghosted the pad of his thumb over his lids. "Your eyes..."  
  
The light pink in Remus' cheeks had deepened slightly, like it always did when Sirius complimented him. Eyes opened again, expression half exasperated, half embarrassed, but all pleased. He gave Sirius a short kiss, before sliding off him, laying on his side facing Sirius. Sirius turned to likewise face him, arms immediately wrapping around the small waist. He scooted forward to tuck his head in the crook of Remus' shoulder, resting on his upper arm. Remus' opposite hand stroked his hair for a moment, before weaving long fingers amongst the black strands. Now settled, both lovers gave light, contented sighs. Even wrapped around each other like this, there was hardly any space to spare on the bed. It really was meant for only one person. But that was all right. It was all the space they needed.  
  
In only a few minutes, Sirius was all but asleep. But before he could completely drift off, Remus' voice cut into his sleepy haze. "Sirius?"  
  
"Mm?" Sirius returned, expecting a muttered 'Love you' or something along those lines. Neither he nor Remus cared to talk much after sex, both preferring to simply curl up and sleep.  
  
But Remus' voice was far too alert. "What colour are my eyes?"  
  
Sirius' own eyes opened, brow furrowing slightly as he tried to comprehend Remus' question. "What?"  
  
"What colour are my eyes?" Remus said again, tone slightly more insistent.  
  
"What colour are your eyes?" Sirius repeated, craning his neck to look up at Remus. His lover's brow was furrowed deep in thought and concentration, eyes unfocused, as though he were trying to remember something.  
  
"You... you were talking about my eyes and... It occurred to me... I don't know what colour my eyes are."  
  
Sirius just stared for a moment. He'd known that Remus was colourblind—a side affect of his lycanthropy. But... to not even know the colour of your own eyes? He couldn't even imagine.  
  
Remus' fingers fidgeted slightly in Sirius' hair as his expression turned slightly abashed. "I know that yours are dark blue—I asked James once."  
  
Frowning, Sirius used an elbow to prop himself up. "No one's ever told you?" He reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from the eyes in question. He didn't need to look to answer Remus. He was intimately familiar with those eyes—had been for years, before he even knew why he felt so at ease looking into them. "I've never told you that you have beautiful—"a slight pause, unnoticeable "—hazel eyes?"  
  
Remus' frown turned to a soft smile of contentment—another feature Sirius knew so well—satisfied with the answer. "Hazel," he said simply, as though confirming it to himself. Pulling himself up a bit, he planted a short kiss to Sirius' lips. "Thank you. Goodnight, Sirius." Sliding a hand beneath the pillow, he laid his head back down, settling in for sleep.  
  
Remus closed his eyes  
  
Eyes that weren't hazel.  
  
As he laid back down, Sirius didn't cuddle up to Remus this time, preferring to study the serene face for a few moments. One hand pulled the sheet up over their bodies—it was bound to get cold later tonight.  
  
Sirius didn't like to lie to Remus. He hadn't meant to. It had been a split second decision, made and carried out before he could rethink it. And it was too late now. He couldn't simply wake him up and tell him that his eyes weren't hazel, but the colour the werewolf saw every time he looked in the mirror, the same colour as the rest of Remus' world—grey.  
  
Sirius loved Remus' eyes, the expressive medium grey. It hadn't been easy, but he'd learned to read them, spot even the slightest shifts of colour. Amber flecks would surface as the full moon approached, and for two or three days after they'd be dark as storm clouds. And when the sunlight hit them in just the right way, they'd shine, brighter than the purest of silver.  
  
Sirius wasn't completely sure why he'd lied about Remus' eyes. He didn't know how Remus would have reacted to finding out that his eyes were plain and simple grey. And Sirius wouldn't have been able to explain that they were anything but plain and simple.  
  
Shifting, he scooted in closer to Remus, their chests now pressed together gently, their noses millimeters apart. Slowly, his touch soft, he moved his hand beneath the sheet to rest on Remus' hip. "Good night Remus." He murmured.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes. 


End file.
